cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon Crusaders
"Dungeon Crusaders" (ダンジョンクルセイダーズ Danjonkuruseidāzu) is a clan from the nation United Sanctuary. This clan focuses on increasing the grades of units on the player's field. Their keyword is Legend. Background What is Dungeon Crusaders? The Dungeon Crusaders are a mercenary group of adventurers, crusaders, mages, thieves, tinkers, priests, beast-tamers and others who fight for fame, excitement, wealth and competition. While they are not acknowledged by the Holy Nation, some can stand toe-to-toe with the most elite in their ranks. They handle the more tedious and covert jobs for the Nation, fighting monsters in dungeons, correcting defects on Cray, and gathering items. They are not comrades by chance, but, much more significantly, by choice Sets containing Dungeon Crusaders cards Trial Decks * Races Shared Races * Angel * Demon * Elf * Flame Dragon * Giant * Gnome * Golem * Human * Sylph * Vampire * Warbeast * Winged Dragon Unique Races * Brave Dragon Archetype/Sub-clans * Rys List of Dungeon Crusaders cards Grade 0 * Angelic Provisioner (Heal)(Angel) * Aspiring Knight, Milo (Human) * Bionic Healer, Rua (Heal) (Sylph) * Dagger Apprentice, Gayde (Human) * Gratuitous Journeyman (Draw)(Human) * Guiding Pixie (Sylph) * Familiar, Diving Falcon (Critical)(High Beast) * Labyrinth Construct, Rub (Stand)(Golem) * Labyrinth Construct of the Fool (Golem) * Lazy Forest Dweller, Picon (Draw)(Gnome) * Lost Baby Dragon (Stand)(Winged Dragon) * Rookie Magician, Rucius (Heal)(Elf) * Scrap Iron Dealer (Draw) (Human) * Silent Swordswoman, Shiela Vanna (Critical)(Human) * Smelt Breath Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) * Tax Collector, Volmar (Draw) (Human) * Tinker of Heavy Mallet (Stand) (Giant) Grade 1 * Artful Thief, Cain * Bulwark Thaumaturge, Ilya (Elf) * Cavern Keeper, Cree (Vampire) * Excessive Shooter, Aber (Human) * Familiar, Eccentric Hummingbird (High Beast) * Familiar, Odd-eyed Cat (High Beast) * Familiar, Snapping Hound (High Beast) * Fang Dancer, Leona (Warbeast) * Genius Inventor, Herbert (Human) * Graceful Priest, Nememina (Human) * Innovative Electrochemist, Jair (Human) * Labyrinth Construct, Ameth (Golem) * Labyrinth Construct, Emer (Golem) * Labyrinth Construct, Xandrite (Golem) * Trap Designer, Kamron (Elf) * Wrought Iron Craftsman, Shure (Human) Grade 2 * Beast Summoner, Meela (Human) * Explosive Mage, Sylvestris (Elf) * Familiar, Enraged Ox (High Beast) * Junk Dragon Rider, Mikaela (Human) * Labyrinth Construct, Emer (Golem) * Labyrinth Construct, Paz (Golem) * Mechquipped Engineer, Luca (Human) * Pyrokinetic, Rose (Human) * Scarlet Flash, Red Riding Hood (Human) * Shield Winged Dragon (Winged Dragon) * Steel Fist Battler, Beat (Human) * Treasure Hunter, Pack (Human) Grade 3 * 15th Ruin Master: The Flamebreath (Flame Dragon) * Dragon Hermit, Ruke (Human) * Labyrinth Construct, Lapi-La (Golem) * Phantasmic Sword Brave, Rys (Human) * Purging Knight, Luther (Human) * Rune Brave, Rys (Human) * Tinker of Hidden Armory, Shwarzschund (Human) * Youthful Sage, Balon (Elf) Grade 4 * Bountiful Treasurer, Losvane (Human) * Brave Dragonborne, Dual Buster Dragon (Brave Dragon) * Brave Dragonborne, Scaler Dragon (Brave Dragon) * Elemental Arch Wizard, Tevan (Elf) * Fortification Arch Wizard, Nash (Elf) * Legendary Brave, Lord Rys (Human) * Mana Guard Grand Caster, Rucius (Elf) * Sacred Beast Familiar, Black Carapace Turtle * Technomancer of New Age Machinery, Whitlock (Human) * White Crucifix Paladin, Alcsbane (Human) Category:United Sanctuary Category:Clan Category:Alchemy Foundry Category:Labyrinth Foundry